


Roomie - Lisrene

by prettyf41ry



Series: Lisrene series [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hyunlis, LGBT, Lisrene, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyf41ry/pseuds/prettyf41ry
Summary: You really think you're something huh Manoban ?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Lisrene series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003746
Kudos: 7





	1. ♡

"Get the fuck out my dorm Manoban"

Bae Irene

18 

Senior 

School's It girl and resident fuckgirl 

"Fuck off this is my dorm"

Lalisa Manoban

18

Senior 

School's dance prodigy and sweetheart

When two enemies get roomed together for a school year and possibly develop feelings for each other

Hope you enjoy ♡


	2. 1

"Again!"

Lisa groaned loudly before going back into her position going through her routine again. Her next dance competition was soon approaching so she needed to be ready, last place was not an option.

Her body flowed along perfectly with the music, giving off the perfect vibe and style that always managed to woo the judges. The music soon ended and Lisa stopped to catch her breath.

"You did better this time, do you think you're ready?" Her friend/mentor Chittaphon asked.

"More then ready, I have this competition won already."

"So cocky already huh Manoban."

"Just saying the other contestants have nothing against me."

"Oh really? I heard Seulgi is taking part."

Lisa rolled her eyes at the mention of that bitch's name. Kang Seulgi was one of the people she hated most at her school. Seulgi would be at the top her list but she hated Irene even more, but that was a story for later.

"Seulgi has nothing on me."

"Well....."

"Ten! I thought you were on my side" she yelled at her friend, pouting slightly.

"I am I am I'm just being honest, Seulgi is a really good dancer." Ten walked up and gave his pouting friend a small hug.

"But you're a really good dancer too so don't sweat it."

"I don't plan on it, besides I gotta go now, I'm supposed to move into my new dorm today."

The summer break was officially over so that means school starts. Even though Lisa is a senior this year she still lived in the dorms. It was an easier and cheaper way of going to school. Most students lived close to the school so they stayed at home and unfortunately Lisa wasn't one of those people and she also didn't wanna spend all her paychecks on apartment rent. So she signed up for a school dorm.

"I moved into my dorm already, I'm rooming with Johnny and Jaehyun."

"Well aren't you lucky they haven't told me my roommate yet."

"Then good luck I hope you don't end up with some creep." Ten laughed as he grabbed his things, getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Ten." Lisa laughed as she grabbed her things also and left the practice room.

After saying goodbye to Ten, Lisa then took the bus and went to the building where all the student dorms were. The movers had already moved her things in so all she had to do was put all her things away. Once at her dorm she took her key out of her bag and entered.

The dorm was bare except for all her boxes and some others.

"Maybe I packed more than I thought?" She questioned you herself. Lisa picked a room and began taking her clothes and other necessities out of the boxes and began arranging them around the room. As she was doing this she heard someone opening the door. Lisa jumped up and ran out her room to the front door and couldn't believe her eyes at the person coming inside.


	3. 2

"So when are you moving into your new dorm." Joy asked Irene as the two walked through the shopping center.

"After we're done here, all my stuff is at the dorm anyway so I'm all set except for some boxes that I need to unpack."

"Who's your roommate?" Joy asked curiously.

"They didn't tell me yet." Irene responded worryingly. She actually started to wonder who she had been put with, hopefully not some lower class bitch.

"It's probably one of your summer whores." Joy said causing the two to burst out in laughter. Irene had somewhat collected a few hoes over the summer, giving her the title of honorary fuckgirl, but what could she do bitches love Irene.

"It's getting late so let's go to the dorm and see who it is." Irene suggested. The two left the shopping center and drove over to the school dorms. The two girls made their way to Irene's dorm and made their way inside. Irene freaked once she saw who was inside.


	4. 3

"Manoban!" Irene yelled in a surprise not expecting to see the person she despised the most.

"What the fuck Irene!"

Irene shook herself out of her confused trance and stepped all the way inside the dorm.

"Get the fuck out my dorm Manoban!" She yelled as she began to pushed Lisa out of the dorm.

Lisa on the other hand didn't like this and retaliated.

"Fuck off this is my dorm." Lisa pushed back against Irene causing the older to stumble back.

"You probably just got your room number wrong." Lisa grumbled walking over to her bag to pull her dorm key out and showed to Irene and Joy that this was indeed her dorm.

"Fuck.....you too are roommates." Joy silently commented as she grabbed her bag and slipped out of the dorm not wanting to witness the fight between the two.

"Why would they put me with you of all people." Irene groaned as she rolled her eyes at Lisa and walked away.

Lisa rolled her eyes back and went back into her room to continue unpacking. As long as she avoided Irene everything would be fine. So Lisa continued to do her thing until she heard Irene calling her name.

"What does this bitch want." Lisa muttered under her breath, slowly rising to her feet to go out and see what Irene wanted. Lisa walked out and saw the other standing at the door with her purse.

"Bring your dormitory documents, we're going to switch our dorms." Irene spoke in an authoritative voice that slightly angered Lisa.

"But I just moved in." Lisa groaned crossing her arms over her chest, challenging Irene.

"Don't be a bitch Manoban, let's go." Irene huffed slipping on her shoes and leaving the small dorm. Lisa grumbled and decided it would be best to just follow Irene, so she grabbed her dormitory documents and put on some shoes quickly leaving the dorm to follow after Irene. 

-

"What do you mean we can't switch dorms!" Irene angrily yelled, scaring the office assistant. 

"I'm sorry but the school year has started so all dorm requests are now closed." The office assistant explained to the two girls who just kept persisting that they be moved.

"I can't live with her she's evil." Lisa whined. 

The office assistant just shook her head sadly and dismissed the two girls, telling them that there was nothing she could do for them. 

Both girls left the office upset. Not only would they have to live with each other but they would have to live with each other for the entire school year.

They both made it back to their dorm and before Lisa could even relax Irene made it clear how their life together was going to go.

-

"Okay this is how it's going work. You will stay in your room away from me whenever we are in here together, you are not allowed to invite anyone here under any circumstances." Irene explained to Lisa.

"But what if I have a school project that I need to work on with someone?"

"The school has a library, use it."

Lisa rolled her eyes and walked away from the older and straight into her room slamming the door shut and locking it. 

This school year better go fast.


	5. 4

Irene finished up her makeup and grabbed her school bag and walked out of her room. Her eyes met Lisa's and they both stared at each other before Irene spoke up.

"Don't you have class Manoban?"

"I don't have a class until ten." Lisa muttered as she turned her attention back to her phone.

The older took her attention away from Lisa and went into the fridge to drink a carton of milk before heading out to school but seeing none in there.

"Did you drink my shit?" Irene questioned Lisa who nodded slowly not even paying attention to her.

"Why?"

"You didn't label it, anything unlabeled is free for anyone to drink."

Irene grumbled and put her shoes on heading quickly out the door to school. The year had just started and she already had, had enough of Lisa.

-

"So how's everything with your roommate ?" Seulgi laughed watching Irene's face contort in annoyance.

"I already wanna get rid of her and we've only been rooming for a day."

"Jennie's cool so what's up with Lisa?" Wendy asked confused at why Irene seemed so angry.

"Remember when Irene had that fling with Amber but then Amber cheated on her." 

"Yeah..."

"Well apparently Amber cheated on her with Lisa."

"I though Amber cheated on her Krystal?" Wendy looked over at Irene too see her looking down.

"From what I heard it was Lisa." Irene said quietly wanting to avoid the subject.

Then Joy came into the room and joined the three girls.

"So what are we talking about?" She cheerfully asks.

"Irene's hate/hate relationship with Lisa." Seulgi laughed causing the others to laugh also.

"Honestly you should get her back for the cheating thing." Wendy commented. Irene nodded and thought it about it some. She should get that bitch back for what she did, but she had hit Lisa where it would hurt.

"What's her weakness?" Irene asked the three who just shrugged until Seulgi shot up.

"Oh dance! She's really good at it. There's a competition tomorrow and if I can steal her song then I can get her disqualified.

"I'll get it." Irene said as she smiled to herself. She was gonna bring Manoban down.


	6. 5

Lisa sat in the ground against the wall trying to catch her breath. She had been using all of her time after school to practice. This was a big competition and she had been practicing for a while now so she figured that she would win.

"Are you done yet Lis?" Jennie asked as she popped her head into the practice room to see Lisa's progress.

"Just one more run through before I leave."

"Can I watch? I love seeing you dance." Jennie flashed here signature gummy smile before walking into the room to sit down and watch Lisa.

Lisa stood back up and began the music once again, going through the smoothly. She was just at the end of the dance before hearing the door burst open and seeing five girls walk in. Irene being one of them flashed Lisa a fake smile causing Lisa to become unfocused. The dancer tripped over her feet and fell flat on the ground.

"Oh my god Lisa!" Jennie yelled rushing up the Lisa to help her up.

"Having trouble with your dance Lisa? You know I could always help you." Seulgi said in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Lisa shudder.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." Lisa stood up giving the five girls a fake smile before turning away to get her things and leave.

"Wait Lis, me and the girls were gonna go get dinner wanna come with?" Jennie pleaded, tugging on Lisa's arm.

Lisa pauses in her motions and thought of a quick excuse that would not make Jennie upset.

"Oh I told Jisoo and Rosè I'd help out at the cafe after I finished." Lisa smiled trying to make her lie sound genuine. Jennie seemed to have believed it because she just gave Lisa a quick huge before leaving. Lisa grabbed her things to leave but was stopped by Seulgi and Irene.

"You know you're gonna lose tomorrow so you might as well forfeit the competition." Seulgi said with a smile still on her face.

"I couldn't lose to you, you're a terrible dancer." Lisa laughed as she insulted the other but stopped once Seulgi stepped up and pushed her harshly to the ground.

"Remember your place Manoban." Irene said quietly before she and Seulgi left the room laughing.

Lisa dusted herself off and stood up carefully. Her knee had been hurt due to the fall but that wouldn't stop her. She would get those two back for what they did eventually.

-

"Lisa I don't think you should dance today." Ten said to Lisa who was backstage icing her knee. When Seulgi pushed her the other day it hurt her knee real bad, walking was a struggle but Lisa wasn't ready to give up.

"I'm good Ten, I just won't do certain moves."

"No I'm serious maybe you should sit this one out."

"I've been working on this dance all year I can just forfeit besides I'm up soon." Lisa took the ice off her knee and handed it to Ten before slowly limping away. Ten shook his head sadly, he knew that Lisa would dance terrible if she went out there.

Lisa on the other hand was confident. She stood with the other dancers waiting for her turn. As she was watching the dances Seulgi walked up to her.

"Good luck Manoban you'll definitely need it." The female chuckled as she walked past her and onto the stage. 

The music started and Seulgi began to dance. It was all great except for that it was Lisa's song. Lisa froze.

That was her song.

That song went with the dance that she worked so hard to choreograph.

It took her all summer to perfect this dance and it's all gone to waste.

Tears ran down her face as she tried to figure out what to do.

Seulgi finished her dance and walked off the stage triumphantly.

"What's wrong Lisa? Did you realize you would lose?" Seulgi smirked and started to past Lisa but ended up getting roughly pushed toward the floor.

Lisa was blind with fury. She pushed Seulgi to the ground and had gotten on top of her and began throwing hits and punches at her face all while yelling insults and curses at her as well.

Someone called for security and they came in and removed Lisa from Seulgi and took her out to the lobby where one of the judges informed her that she was disqualified. 

"B-B-But she stole my song a-and bruised my knee, I can't be disqualified." Lisa pleaded with the judge but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry Miss Manoban but we don't allow any kind of misconduct at these events and you know that. Why don't you try again in a few months."

Lisa left the competition with one feeling, rage. She'd get Seulgi back and Irene as well. They'd both have to pay.


	7. 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rosé asked Lisa as they three girls ran behind a bush to hide.

"Yep, the best idea yet." Lisa smiled and past eggs to Rosé and Jisoo.

"Revenge isn't always the best idea Lalisa but I'm here for it." Jisoo laughed quietly.

The three sat behind the bush with cartons of eggs and tomatoes, ready to throw.

Who were the gonna throw them at you ask.

Well Lisa knew that she had to hit Irene and Seulgi were it hurt, so she wouldn't attack them but she would attack Yeri.

Kim Yerim or Yeri the adorable little step sister of Irene and Seulgi's family friend. The two girls watched over Yeri and protected her from anything. If Yeri was being bullied then Irene and Seulgi were always there to stop the bullies, if Yeri was sad Irene and Seulgi would be there to make it better.

Since Irene and Seulgi and the rest of their friend group were out celebrating Seulgi's competition win, they knew that Yeri would be alone.

"Well there's the target," Jisoo pointed toward Yeri who was walking outside the school with her own friend group.

"Do we really have to throw eggs at all of them, Hoseok is going to lose his shit if he finds out I threw eggs at Jeongguk, and Chaeyoung is in the group too Jihyo will murder me." Rosé complains worried that they'd get caught.

"Calm down Ro.... oh fuck Kim Jiwoo is in that group we're dead if anyone finds out."

"Guys relax we won't get caught we have masks on." Lisa reassures her friends and nods her head giving them a signal to start throwing. The three girls launch their eggs and tomatoes at the group of unsuspecting students. The students were surprised, they tried to back away from the food being thrown at them but since they were all in a clump it was hard to run away. 

Lisa's plan was successful though. She managed to throw tons of eggs and tomatoes at Yeri and her friends, leaving them all a confused and crying mess. The three girls ran away from the scene quickly and into Jisoo's car.

"We can't do that." Rosé said on the verge of tear, the girl didn't like doing bad things to people but Lisa was adamant on this.

"We won't just make a promise that you two won't tell Jennie anything that happened." Rosé and Jisoo agreed. The three would never speak about this to Jennie or anyone. 

-

Irene, Wendy, Joy, and Seulgi all walked out of the restaurant happily. They just finished celebrating Seulgi's competition win by eating out. As they were walking out Irene felt her phone vibrate so she told the others to go ahead without her while she stayed back and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Unnie?" A crying Yeri said from her side.

"Yeri what's wrong?" Irene questioned her happiness now turning into concern.

"S-Someone threw e-e-eggs a-and toma-atoes at us." Yeri stuttered trying to explain to Irene what happened.

"Don't worry I'll come get you, are you still at the school?" 

"Y-Yeah."

Irene hung up the phone and caught up with the others and told them what happened. 

Once they all got to the school they got Yeri who reeked of eggs and rotten tomatoes. They didn't make her more upset by talking about it so Irene agreed that she would be the one to take care of Yeri. So Irene took Yeri back to her dorm. 

Irene hadn't even thought about Lisa all day until she walked in her dorm and saw Lisa icing her knee. Lisa got a look at Yeri and tried to stifle her laugh as she stood up from the couch and made her way back to her bedroom.

"What's funny Manoban." Irene sneered 

"Oh nothing," 

Irene didn't think anything of it and ignored the female until she thought about something. She hadn't heard from or seen Lisa until now, so what was that bitch doing.

"Yeri who attacked you and your friends,"

"We didn't see their faces but it was definitely three girls."

Three girls who were gonna pay.


	8. 7

The news about the group of students who were attacked was what everyone was talking about. In every single one of her classes it was the main topic. Lisa felt a bit proud of herself but that was until everyone was out to find who did it. By the afternoon it got around that group of girls were the ones responsible.

"I think we should fess up," Rosé whispered to Lisa as they walked to their next class.

"Are you crazy, we'd die and also possibly get expelled," 

"Yeah but it's better than feeling guilty right." Rosé and Lisa walked into their class and immediately eyes were on them. 

"Just play it cool," Lisa told her friend as they sat down on the side.

The classroom was quiet and no one said a single word. That was until the classroom door slid open harshly and a fuming Jihyo burst into the classroom. She didn't say anything all she did was grab Lisa by the arm and pull her out of the room.

Jihyo pulled Lisa outside where Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo were waiting.

"Yah! You think it's okay to mess with someone younger than you." Nayeon yelled at Lisa, slapping her in the process. The older was furious, it was wrong to mess with the lowerclassmen especially if they don't nothing to you.

Jihyo pushed Lisa forward onto the ground and cursed at her. Then the four girls pulled out milk cartons and poured them all onto Lisa, completely soiling her hair and her uniform. 

"How's it feel Manoban? Does it feel good to have food poured on you too." Jeongyeon questioned as the others laughed. 

Lisa felt disgusted. She hadn't meant to target Chaeyoung or the other just Yeri, but she did and unfortunately she has to pay the price. 

Just as Jeongyeon was about to pour a tray of food onto Lisa, a voice was heard telling them to stop. The four girls around dropped the food and milk and left.

"Manoban get up," A voice said that Lisa soon recognized as Irene. Lisa stood up slowly and looked at Irene's smirking face.

"I just knew it was you, how'd it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" Irene asked as she helped the other straighten her uniform out a bit.

"I wasn't even targeting the others just Yeri." Lisa pulled away from the older and backed away.

"I was trying to get you and Seulgi back for what you guys did to me, I didn't mean to hurt others but I did so fuck it." Lisa decided it would be best to leave so she turned but Irene grabbed her hand before she could go.

"If you go back in there you'll get beat up, I'm trying to help you Manoban." Irene tugged on the girls arms, hoping that she'd just accept it.

"Fine, can we just go back to the dorm now." Lisa said. She was tired, smelly and dirty. Even though skipping school wasn't her thing, she just wanted to be away from it all. 

Irene nodded and the two went back to their dorm quickly. As soon as they got there Lisa immediately got into the shower to wash all the milk off of her. 

"I shouldn't have helped her." Irene muttered under her breath. The older girl laid on the couch and sighed, for some weird reason she wasn't as mad at Lisa as she should have been. It was probably guilt from stealing her song and basically ruining what the Lisa had worked hard for. Seulgi had told her what happened once Lisa found out that her song and how she cried.

"I'm sorry for egging Yerim." 

Irene turned her head and saw Lisa walking out toward her with a robe on and a towel in her hand, drying her hair.

"I was just angry at you and Seulgi and I wanted revenge." Lisa looked down at the floor, feeling bad about the entire situation. Revenge wasn't something she did a lot so the feeling of guilt in her was strong at the moment. 

The two students just sat in silence for a bit before Irene perked up.

"Wanna make it up to me ?" She asked the younger who looked unsure.

"Um sure."


	9. 8

"She wants you to what!" Jisoo almost choked on her tea as she processed what Lisa was saying.

"I thought she hated you."

"She does but apparently I owe her so I have to do this for her." 

Lisa laid on Jisoo's bed explaining what she had to do for Irene. Yesterday Irene had asked Lisa if she could be her date to the upcoming homecoming dance.

"You and Bae Joohyun, dancing, together. No way you have to be joking."

"I'm serious Unnie, she asked me to go."

"Well are you going too?"

"I told I'd think about it and let her know." In truth Lisa didn't know what to say. She had never been asked out to dance before as someone's date but then again she doesn't know what Irene's plans were.

"What if it's like Carrie and she's going to trick you and pour blood on you." Jisoo laughed as she flicked tea at Lisa.

"Gross no she can't be that evil."

"You never know." The two continued talking until they heard a knock at the door. Jisoo went to go get it while Lisa stayed on her bed thinking over it. Irene couldn't have just become nice for no reason, there has to be some reason that she wanted Lisa to go to the dance with her. Lisa's thoughts were interrupted when Rosé and Jennie came in.

"Lalisa Manoban!" Jennie yelled as she tacked Lisa on the bed.

"Why have you been ignoring me? and why did you egg the young ones?" Jennie immediately throwing questions at Lisa who just ignored her.

"I apologized to them all so it's all over." Lisa huffed.

"Please don't do it again, Irene was so angry and I know you guys room together." Jennie pouted as she cuddled Lisa. Lisa had a soft spot for Jennie so she couldn't ignore her once they started to cuddle.

"Alright love birds off my bed if you're gonna fuck." Jisoo chuckled coming back into her bedroom with snacks.

"Unnie! I have a boyfriend." Jennie laughed cuddling Lisa tighter.

The youngest rolled her eyes. Lisa absolutely hated Jongin, she felt like he was just using Jennie but everytime she brings this off Lisa just brushes it off.

"Oh Lis I heard you're going to the homecoming dance with Irene, you guys made up quick." Jennie smiled.

"Well I didn't say yes yet..."

"You really should Lisa I think she likes you."

"Well I don't like her."

"Lis......please." Jennie pouted and looked up at her.

"Fineeee."

"Yayyyy oh you and Irene should totally go one a double date with me and oppa someday." 

Lisa rolled her eyes and tuned Jennie out. She didn't even wanna date Irene let alone go to a dance with her. Jennie really wanted this for some reason but Lisa didn't, she had to go turn Irene down.

"Uhhh look guys I have a lot of homework I'm gonna go now." Lisa shook herself out of Jennie's hold and stood up to start leaving.

"But I thought we were working together today." Rosé said a with a slightly sad tone. 

"Sorry Chae... tomorrow." Lisa half smiled and quickly said her goodbyes as she headed back to her dorm. 

As soon as she walked in she was immediately angered as she saw that Irene was home but she wasn't alone Seulgi, Wendy, and Joy were with her.

"Hey Manoban." Irene said happily before turning back to her friends. Lisa gave her a small hey before entering her room and collapsing on her bed.

"I'm not going to that stupid dance." She mumbled before falling asleep.


	10. 9

"So have you thought about what I asked you?" Irene asked Lisa as she put her shoes on, getting ready to leave the dorm.

"Um yeah, I don't wanna go with you." Lisa muttered not even looking up at the older female. Irene honestly expected this and just nodded silently before biding goodbye to her roommate and leaving for class. 

"Well that failed." Irene shook her head and decided to text Jennie that her plan failed.

Text

Irene: hey Jen

Irene: Manoban said no

Irene: sorry :(

Jennie: ah nuuuuu

Jennie: ask her again

Jennie: plsssss

Jennie: unnieeeeeeeee

Irene: I'll try

Irene wasn't sure why Jennie was so adamant on Irene taking Lisa to the dance but she'd find out soon. 

Irene soon brushed the thoughts out of her head as she headed into the school and all eyes were on here. Not for any bad reasons of course but because she was so beautiful and also one of the school's elite. Irene is talented, beautiful, and an honor roll student so everyone wanted to be friends or her or just be her. 

"Yah! Bae Irene! You're hot!" Someone yelled as she walked by. She laughed and continued on her way into class but spotted Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Jisoo and walked up to them.

"Hey I apologize for not taking Manoban to the dance." Irene bowed her head slightly to Jennie and turned to leave but Jennie pulled her back by her arm.

"Just be nicer to her and she'll say yes." Jennie pleaded. "No she won't she doesn't like Irene." Chaeyoung said a bit annoyed before walking away. "Yeah Jennie don't pressure Lisa too date Irene." Jisoo said before following after Chaeyoung.

"Wait Jen I don't want to date her." Irene was confused, Jennie only wanted Lisa to go to the dance with her right.

"No that's not what I meant just please go with her." Jennie mumbled giving Irene a small hug then walked away to class.

Irene sighed and hung her head back in annoyance. It's not that Irene doesn't hate Lisa but Lisa is defiant so if Lisa said no she meant it, why is Jennie pushing her too? It's so weird honestly. 

-

"Hey Lis wait up." Lisa turned around to see one of her friends, Sorn, running after her.

"Where's the fire?" She laughed as she greeted her friend with a hug.

"I'm late saying this but Ten told me what happened, I'm sorry about the dance contest thing." 

"Oh it's okay I'll just do another in the future and win." She told Sorn who's eyes lit. The older of the two reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer.

"There's a new competition happening soon and there's going to be scouts for colleges and for entertainment companies." Sorn handed Lisa the flyer to look at.

"This is what I need thanks so much." Lisa smiled and gave Sorn a huge hug before racing off to class. 

This is just what she needed. She can go to this competition and get away from here and do what she really wants to do which is dance. She almost made it to her class before she was intercepted by Jennie.

"Unnie..." Lisa half smiled and tried to step past Jennie but was stopped.

"Why won't you go to the homecoming dance with Irene?" Jennie demanded more than asked.

"Because I don't like her and she doesn't like me, why would we go with each other." Lisa said quietly slowly getting annoyed. It seemed like Jennie was so obsessed with them being together and it was getting old now.

"But why don't at least try?" 

"I don't want to try now can I go to class now." Jennie nodded and allowed Lisa to go inside the classroom.

Lisa sighed and spotted Jisoo and sat down with her.

"What's wrong now Lis?"

"Jennie won't leave me alone about this Irene thing." 

"I know why."

"Why?"

"It's because she thinks you still have a crush on her." Jisoo laughed a bit and Lisa groaned and laid her head on the desk. Last year Lisa wrote Jennie a confession note and ever since then Jennie has been trying to stay away from Lisa in the romance department. Jennie would send Lisa on blind dates and other things just to get her a girlfriend but she never had one for long. This is also the reason why Jennie started dating Jongin. 

"I don't even like her like that it was the smallest crush, she acted like I confessed my deepest love to her." Lisa ranted causing Jisoo to laugh.

"Then just say that you don't like her like that."

"Don't you think I've tried she never get's it."

"Well since Jenlisa sunk then Lisrene will sail." Lisa scrunched up her face and plucked her friend's forehead.

"Never will that ship sail." The two laughed and joked until their teacher came in to start the lesson.

-

"Manoban!" Irene yelled as she saw Lisa walking down the steps of the school. Lisa rolled her eyes and walked over to her roommate slowly.

"Yes?"

"So why exactly won't you go to the dance with me?" Irene put her arm around Lisa and pulled her close.

"I don't like fuckgirls." Lisa tried to remove Irene's arm from her but couldn't cause Irene help on tightly. 

"But what if I proved to you that I wasn't one?"

"Then I'd go on any date with you."

"Ohhh bet." Irene kept her arm around Lisa as they walked to their dorm. On their way there they were intercepted by someone that Lisa didn't know.

"Ireneeee." A girl ran up to Irene startling her.

"Yongsun?"

"Oh my gosh you remember me? We dated in the summer remember, we met at the airport and spent our vacation together."

"Oh yeah I remember." Irene laughed nervously and pulled Lisa along so that they could keep walking.

"But wait Irene! You never answered any of my calls, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Yongsun smiled hoping that Irene would say yes.

"That seems tempting but I have a girlfriend and she wouldn't want me to out with other girls right babe?" Irene looked over at Lisa who looked so confused.

"Irene we-" Lisa started to deny it but Irene covered up her answer by giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah sorry Yongsun but maybe we can hang out as friends sometime." Irene smiled before walking away with a flustered Lisa.

"Irene what was that?" The younger asked as they continued the walk to their dorm.

"Oh I was just proving that I'm loyal, and also a good kisser."


	11. 10

"It wasn't even a bad kiss, lighten up Manoban." 

Irene rolled her eyes as she watched Lisa brush her teeth furiously trying to get the feeling of Irene's lips off hers. Once Lisa was finished she glared at Irene.

"You could have just hugged me, you didn't have to kiss me." Lisa glared at the older before going to walk out of the bathroom but was stopped by Irene.

"What? Did you not enjoy it?" Irene questioned her, slowly backing her up toward the bathroom wall.

"I can try again if you'd like?" Irene smiled as her face moved closer and closer to Lisa's. Lisa was frozen, even though Irene was not someone she liked very much, she was still extremely beautiful. 

Irene placed her lips softly on Lisa's causing a spark to strike through Lisa's body. As this ethereal moment continued on until they heard knocking at the door and someone calling Irene's name.

Irene quickly pulled away from the kiss and ran off to go answer the door, leaving Lisa to comprehend what just happened.

"She just kissed me.....again." Lisa tried to make sense of what was happening. How could someone who hated her guts, somehow be madly in love with her or at least wanting to kiss her like this.

Lisa left the bathroom and was surprised to see Jennie sitting comfortably on their couch.

"Oh hey Lis." She gave Lisa her signature gummy smile and stood up to hug to Lisa. The younger smiled and hugged Jennie back.

"Lisa stay and talk with us." Jennie patted a spot on the couch for Lisa to sit down but she shook her head.

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well I would love too but I was just about to head out, wasn't I unnie." Lisa turned to look at Irene signaling her for help.

"Yes that's right Manoban was leaving to get me snacks from the store because she ate mine." Irene smirked at Lisa as she rolled her eyes.

"Awww well I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lisa nodded and slipped her shoes on as fast as she could, trying to leave the dorm to get away from both Irene and Jennie.

-

"Since when did she start calling you unnie?" Jennie knew that Lisa and Irene didn't like each other so Lisa always made sure to drop the honorfics when around Irene.

"Since we started dating." Irene calmly said as she plopped down on the couch next to Jennie whose eyes seemed like they might pop out of her head when hearing what Irene said.

"YOU'RE WHAT!"


	12. 11

Tangled sheets....

Soft moans.....

Fingers intertwined with her hair.....

Hot kisses.......

RING RING

Lisa woke up with a start. She had been having a really steamy dream about a certain female but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked over at the clock and it was 2 am.

"Why the fuck is Chae calling me at 2 am?" Lisa muttered under her breath as she picked up the phone and mumbled a sleepy hello through the phone.

"LALISA MANOBAN! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING BAE IRENE!" Rosé yelled making Lisa fully wake up.

"Wait what did you say?"

"You're dating your dorm room mate."

"No I'm not."

"Well then stop the rumor cause everyone knows."

"It's just a harmless prank it's probably gonna be over by morning."

"But Lis-." Rosé started to try to explain to the younger that it was real but Lisa wasn't having any of it.

"It's 2 am goodnight Chae." Lisa ignored Rosé's protests and went back to sleep, thinking nothing of what her unnie had told her but she'd be in for a rude awakening at school.

-

"god, why is everyone watching me." Lisa scoffed as she walked through the hallways to find an empty practice room. She had noticed at people had been staring at her all day but hasn't said anything, even Minnie and Sorn who usually tackle her with hugs just stared.

Whatever it doesn't matter , she had to focus on choreographing that dance for the dance competition. 

She chose a couple of songs and began to try somethings but was stopped when someone walked in.

Jennie.

"Lisa, why didn't you tell me that you were dating Irene." Jennie said quietly. The younger could tell that she was serious and probably a bit angry too.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Irene."

"Because I'm not."

"Bullshit."

"Why do you care."

"Because we're best friends."

"Then you would know that it's a lie and I'm not dating her.

"Lis you can tell me the truth." Jennie walked closer to Lisa and touched her shoulder gently but Lisa shook her off.

"I am being honest, I'm not dating her and never will."

"Then what is this." Jennie pulled out her phone then pulled out of clip of Lisa and Irene kissing outside.

Lisa gasped. That was that video from when that girl had approached her and Irene when walking home.

"It's not what it looks like." Lisa couldn't be it. She shook her head and picked up her back ignoring Jennie's calls to come back. Lisa was going to get Irene back.

-

Lisa ran around the hallways asking students were Irene was. Once she was told, she ran down to the bathroom where Irene was said to be at and entered it to see Irene doing her makeup. 

"What's up Manoban?" Irene softly says not even looking over at Lisa.

"Stop telling people that we're dating."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't."

Irene sighs and places her makeup down and looks at Lisa.

"Wanna know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Your friend Jennie begged me to date you, so I am just go with it."

"But I don't want to go with it." Lisa angrily eyed Irene who just sighed and hung her head back.

"Why are you so stubborn just go with it."

"Because I hate you."

"Are you still not over that little prank, Manoban it's not a big deal." Irene laughed but the stopped when she saw the angry and sad look on Lisa's face.

"Maybe it wasn't a big deal to you but it was too me." Lisa looked down for a moment the looked back up in anger.

Irene turned around and slowly walked up to the younger.

"I'm sorry Lisa." She said wiping a renegade tear from Lisa's eye. Lisa almost smiled but shook her head and slapped Irene's hand off. 

"Don't apologize now, the damage is done." And with that Lisa left the bathroom, leaving Irene feeling terrible.

Basically last year after Lisa had come out as a lesbian and Irene and Seulgi used to bully her since she could never get a date. Then they decided to prank her so they paid a transfer student to pretend to like Lisa and date her. Lisa hadn't dated a girl since coming to the school since she was in the closet so long, so being with that transfer student was one of the best things until the end of the year dance.

-Flashback-

"Where is she?" Lisa stood outside the school auditorium waiting for Miyeon to show up. Miyeon said that she'd be here 1 hour ago and still hasn't shown up. She had tried to call her but Miyeon's phone was off. Lisa gave up and decided to go back inside and just chill out with her friends but on her way in she bumped into Wendy who looked at her and laughed.

"What's funny Wendy." Lisa snapped.

"Did the transfer student admit it yet?" She asked

"Admit what? Miyeon isn't here."

"Gosh Manoban I can't continue this without saying anything."

"Say what?"

"Miyeon doesn't actually like you, that's why she didn't show up, she was getting paid to do this." Wendy said before sprinting back into the auditorium.

-Flashback over- 

After the end of the year dance Miyeon fessed up and told her everything and apologized and since then Lisa has tried her best to ignore Irene and Seulgi but it's never worked.

In conclusion she hated Irene and couldn't fall for her.


	13. 12

Irene couldn't get Lisa's sad expression out of her head, the girl's tears haunted her. She hadn't really felt bad about what she had done to the younger until now. Lisa had always been tough and always stood up to her so she had never seen her cry, even when Jihyo yanked her harshly by the hair. 

"Irene? Are you okay?" Yeri asked her step sister who had been zoning out the entire car ride.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." Irene made sure to smile before letting Lisa consume her thoughts. The weird thing was that she actually did like Lisa and would date her if only she hadn't bullied her in the past. Also apparently after the two girls had that incident in the bathroom Lisa didn't return to class. Jennie had been pestering here about Lisa's whereabouts but Irene honestly didn't know and she couldn't find out because her mother had requested that the she and Yeri come home for the evening. 

Irene's mother is someone that Irene couldn't quite comprehend. Her mother did love her and Yeri but she was also somewhat distant but somehow also knew what was going on in both of their lives. In all honestly Irene wished her mother was the same way she was when Irene was younger, she was a lot more sweet and playful and just a more enjoyable person to be around. Now she was always nitpicking everything Irene did, which is the reason Irene chose boarding school in the first place. 

A feeling of nostalgia hit Irene as she stared out the window as the car drove up the road to their house. This house was huge and had been in the family for a while, translation Irene came from a rich background. 

Yeri being a lot more excited to go home then Irene, jumped out of the car and hurried up to the house to get inside. Irene slowly made her way out and slowly walked up to the door and inside of the house. 

"Joohyun." Her mother said softly giving a small smile as Irene made her way inside.

"Hello eomma." Irene smiled back walking up to her mother to give her a small hug.

"I trust you and Yerim had good trip up?" Her mother asked. Irene nodded as she walked into the living room with her mother.

"How has school been Joohyun?" Here she goes with the questions. Irene rolled her eyes internally and began telling her how school was. She had just got here and her mom was already bombarding her with questions and also calling her by her korean name. There was nothing wrong with her korean name it's a very nice name but she liked when people called her Irene. That's totally opposite from Yeri who rather be called Yerim or Yeri rather than Katy. 

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Her mother asked, throwing her off guard. Her mother was alright with her being a lesbian but Irene hated the fact that her mother pry so much, but she'd find out the truth anyway so she might as well tell her.

"I have a girl that I'm interested in." Her mother's face perked up and told her that she should bring the girl over but Irene declined that offer.

"It will be the weekend and I have event to go to and you both should attend, along with Yerim.

"Eomma-"

"No it's final, you will bring her to the event and don't be late if you know what's good for you." The rest of the night continued on like this. With Irene's mother asking questions and Irene not wanting to answer. Once Yeri's father showed up they had dinner. Irene liked Yeri's father a lot she just didn't want to call him appa. Even though it had been a few years since Irene's mother remarried and Yeri was born she still didn't feel quite comfortable yet. Going home was just too much for Irene to deal with. She managed to get out of the dinner early saying that she had a ton of studying to do. It worked and she left to go back to her dorm.

When she got back Lisa was there waiting for her. 

"Hey Irene I just-" Lisa began to speak but Irene didn't want to hear it at the moment.

"Just stop. Whatever it is Lalisa it's fine."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Just save it for tomorrow." Irene didn't even look at Lisa and went straight to her bedroom and locked the door.

Believe or not being Irene was stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some insight on Irene. She's not as mean as I made her out to be.


	14. 13

Lisa sat in on her bed wondering if she should go to Irene's room. It was literally right next to hers and she felt like something was off with Irene. Usually the older would either insult her or say something funny but this time she did neither.

"I should go check on her." Lisa said quietly as she got up from her bed and tiptoed to in front of Irene's bedroom door. Lisa let out a breath before knocking on Irene's door and getting a small "come in". Lisa entered and saw Irene laying on her bed with a tear stained face.

"What's up Manoban?" Irene sniffed a bit rubbing her eyes.

"I just wanted to check up on you.....you didn't seem okay." Lisa mumbled walking further into the room and sitting on Irene's bed. The two sat in silence for a bit before Lisa asked if she could hug her, Irene nodded and Lisa scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around the older.

"I was so mean to you, why are you nice to me." Irene asked looking up at the younger who just smiled.

"No matter how hard I tried I could never get back at you so I gave up honestly. You're not so bad when you're like this."

"Gee thanks."

"No I mean it, you're kind of sweet." Lisa smiled down at Irene and the two girls hugged a bit longer before turning it into a cuddle session.

"Y'know with all of my hookups we never really cuddled after but I like this." Irene mumbled, burying her face into the back of Lisa.

"Is this your way of saying we should hook up?"

"I mean we could."

"Irene!" The older laughed at Lisa's reaction and sat up to look at her.

"Let's go out."


	15. 14

"Are there any cafes even open right now?" Lisa trudged along with Irene as they walked down the street to find an open cafe.

"If not then we can just go to the convenience store." Irene smiled as she looked around for an open cafe. The two girls actually found one that was open all day so they went inside and ordered cake.

"I never thought that I would be eating cake at night for my former enemy." Lisa sat quietly as she nibbled pieces of her red velvet cake. 

"You and me both." Irene laughed and looked over at Lisa. The two girls eyes met each other and for a moment they stared into each others eyes lovingly, but then Lisa blinked and cleared her throat.

"So are we going to talk about that kiss now?" Lisa stared up back at Irene again. Irene was a bit hesitant but nodded.

"About that......I am very sorry for doing it." Irene awkwardly laughed.

"Can we do it again?" Lisa asked quickly before looking down, leaving Irene speechless for a moment.

"Y-You want to kiss again?"

"Mhm." 

Irene smiled softly and moved across the table to were Lisa was sitting and kissed her. It wasn't a fast small kisses like the kisses she had given Lisa before, it was a meaningful kiss. The kind of kiss that she wanted to give Lisa for a few days now but couldn't because she didn't know Lisa's feelings. 

After a few minutes of making out and getting weird stares from the cafe staff, they pulled away. The atmosphere wasn't awkward this time it was more sweet.

"I think we should go home now." Lisa laughed and pointed Irene's gaze to the staff who were staring at them. Irene softly laughed and agreed and took Lisa by the hand, leading her out. Just before they left one of the members of the cafe staff asked if they'd like a picture. The two agreed and took a picture. 

They held hands as they walked back to the dorm in a nice kind of silence. Once back in the dorm Irene tried to convince Lisa to cuddle her to sleep but Lisa declined saying that Irene woke up to early. They bid goodnight and Irene sat on her bed staring at the picture of them.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Manoban, but I like it.


	16. 15

Lisa went through school as normal but a bit better. She told Jisoo and Rosé what had happened last night and they told her that she should just start dating Irene, Lisa made a note to talk about to Irene about that later. Also literally everyone saw the picture Irene posted on Instagram so no one bothered her today because they were afraid of Irene's wrath. Also most people were happy about these two, all except for Jennie. 

Lisa was in the library studying when Jennie rushed in angrily.

"Are you dating Irene?! Why did you lie to me? When did you start dating." Jennie bombared her with questions rather loudly causing the two to attract the gazes of many annoyed students who were trying to study.

Lisa picked up her book bag and ushered Jennie out of the library and outside so that the two could talk. 

"No I'm not dating Irene were only out at a cafe and I never lied to you." Lisa was starting to get annoyed with her friend, didn't Jennie want Irene to date Lisa in the first place why was she even mad.

"Then why did she say she loves you."

"Because she was being nice."

"You don't just say that you love people to be nice." 

"Well she did."

"If you're dating just tell me." Jennie stared at the younger with her arms crossed on her chest. Lisa rolled her eyes and began to walk away. She was tired of Jennie always wanting to know everything about her love life, she did that exact thing with Miyeon. 

"Don't walk away I'm talking to you." Jennie said in a harsh tone, pulling Lisa's bookbag to get her to stop walking.

"What's the big deal Jennie? Why do you have to know every little thing about my love life? Just mind your business."

"Lisa, I care about it so of course I would ask." Jennie's angry face softened to more of a gentle gaze once she realized how worked up Lisa was getting.

"Just leave me alone. If you want to know everything just ask Irene."

"Lisa-."

"Because honestly if you had just hung out with me, Chae, and Jisoo then you would know what's going on but since you're always with Jongin you're stuck out the loop."

"That has nothing to do with it!" 

"Then what is the big deal Jennie, why is my business with Irene so important to you?" Lisa spoke with a harsh tone this time leaving Jennie speechless. Lisa hasn't ever gone off on Jennie so this is something new.

"Are you jealous?" Lisa asked getting a annoyed look from Jennie.

"Of course not, I have a boyfriend I don't have to worry about you and Irene's gross relationship." Jennie said before covering her mouth. Lisa stared at Jennie in shock. Every since Lisa had come out Jennie never wanted to talk about things that related to lgbt relationships and when Lisa admitted that she had a crush on Jennie it got worse. Jennie quickly started dating Jongin and that was the end of everything. Lisa always secretly thought that Jennie liked her back but was too afraid to say it but what Jennie just said cleared that up. 

"I-......Lisa I'm sorry I didn't-" Jennie started to ramble out an apology but was stopped by Lisa.

"Save it, I don't care." And with that Lisa walked away, leaving Jennie alone in the hallway.


	17. 16

Saying the Jennie felt terrible was an understatement. It felt like her heart had dropped so far that was practically at the bottom of the ocean. She honestly didn't mean to be rude to Lisa but the statement kinda just slipped out.

She tried to apologize to the younger but Lisa wouldn't answer any of her calls or texts. Jennie went to Jisoo and Chae to get the message to Lisa but they told her that she needs to apologize on her own. She even went as far as telling Irene what happened but Irene went off on her for calling her and Lisa's relationship disgusting. So now all of her close friends weren't talking to her. All because she said one thing.

"It's fine, I have Jongin." She mumbled to herself, walking to her boyfriend's dorm and knocking politely on the door. 

He opened the door and gave Jennie a confused look.

"Jennie....... I didn't think you'd be here today." He laughed nervously and let her come inside where Jongin's friends were all sitting his front room. Jennie politely greeted and bowed to all of them before going straight to Jongin's room and lying down on the bed.

"Babe? You okay?" Jongin said once he saw Jennie's forlorn expression.

"Can I just stay here for a bit."

-

"Lisa I'm sure she didn't mean it." 

Jisoo laughed softly as she tugged at Lisa's arm, hoping to get the angry expression off of her face.

After her and Jennie's little argument, Lisa had gone straight to Jisoo's house and hasn't moved Jisoo's bed since. Once Jisoo came home and discovered that Lisa was here she called Chae to come help get Lisa up but it's been no use.

"She told us that she was very sorry and I'm pretty sure that she meant it." Chae said, her cute accent filling the quiet room.

"She said that I was disgusting." Lisa muttered turning on the bed to face the wall as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Lis......" Chae tried to come up with something to say but couldn't and just resulted in hugging Lisa. They both hated to see the younger crying.

"Should I call Irene?" Jisoo quietly asked receiving a nod from Chae. She then went into the other room to call Irene.

A few minutes later Irene arrived at Jisoo's house and was shocked when she saw Lisa's state.

"She had an argument with Jennie and isn't doing well." Chae informed her as Irene walked more inside of the room.

"Manoban come on, It's time to go home now." Irene softly said, hoping to coax Lisa out of the bed but it didn't work.

She said this a few time but Lisa didn't move so she decided to take a drastic measure. She told Jisoo that she'd take care of Lisa then picked Lisa put much to the younger's protests and hauled her over her shoulder.

Irene carried Lisa back to the dorm and as soon as they got there Lisa yelled at her.

"You can't just do that!" Lisa angrily yelled, her embarrassed face on show.

"We have curfew and I don't wanna violate it." Irene didn't even look at the angry maknae as she went out her business, getting ready for bed. 

"B-B-But you don't know what Jennie said, I was waiting for her to come and apologize." Lisa stuttered out her response, anger still bubbling up inside her.

"She called our relationship disgusting and you walked away before she could apologize." Irene stared at Lisa who was surprised that Irene even knew.

"She was asking people to get your attention so that she could apologize but I didn't wanna let her apologize so easily so I told her that her lesbianphobic comment wasn't appreciated." 

"When did-"

"Now let's stop talking about Jennie until you two makeup besides I have to get you ready for the party tomorrow."

"Irene? What party?"

"Oh my mother invited you to a party, I'll get you up early to get ready okay. Goodnight Lalisa." Irene smiled and waved and slipped into her room before Lisa could ask anymore questions.


	18. 17

"Irene please I can't go it would be-" Irene shushed Lisa by shoving a dress at the girl and pushed her into a dressing room.

"Just try it on and let me see after." Irene had dragged Lisa out early in the morning before school to try on dresses for the next day when she would have to basically present Lisa to her mother. They had been trying on outfits for a little bit now and Lisa didn't like any. Either it showed too much, was too loose, or too tight. 

"Lis are you-" Irene started to say but stopped once Lisa stepped out in a beautiful dress.

"I kinda like this one, do you?" Lisa twirled around as Irene stared at her in awe.

"T-That works." Irene shook herself out of her trance and told Lisa to get dressed back into her school uniform so that they could buy the dress and get out of there before school officially started for the day.

As they walked to school Irene smiled to herself. This honestly was one of the weirdest situations she had ever been in. Never had she ever fallen in love with someone this quickly, even considering the fact that she had bullied Lisa in the past. 

Irene had looked over at Lisa who was walking beside her.

"Hey Lisa I wanted to apologize." 

"For what?"

"Well y'know-"

"Hey Irene!" The two girls turned to see Joy, Seulgi, and Wendy approaching them.

"Come on we have class." Seulgi said grabbing Irene by the hand and basically pulling her away from Lisa. Irene had no time to protest it and just gave Lisa an apologetic look before getting pulled away.

-

Earlier that morning.

Seulgi stared at her phone. Irene hadn't been answering her texts like usual, she had been so busy with Lisa she hadn't bothered to answer. Ever since Irene had started rooming with Lisa it's all she ever talked about. They couldn't go a single conversation without Irene mentioning Lisa. Seulgi hated Lisa so much that hate was a light word to use. Lisa and Seulgi were the literal definition of enemies. 

"I'll get my best friend back."


	19. 18

Lisa sat on her bed facing the mirror as she did her makeup. Irene told her not to do anything too fancy but still do enough makeup that she looked good. Once she finished, she grabbed a purse and with a deep breath she left the room. Lisa spotted Irene on the couch, scrolling through her phone, wearing a gorgeous dress. 

"I'm ready." Lisa smiled and walked toward Irene. The older looked up and smiled as she saw how pretty her roommate looked.

"Alright let's go I'll drive."

-

After a slightly awkward and quiet car ride, the two woman arrived at the venue.

"Ah Joohyun I see that you're on time and who's your guest, introduce me." Irene's mother was one of the first one approach the two as they entered the building.

"Eomma, this is Lalisa my girlfriend." Irene pushed Lisa forward a bit so that Lisa and her mother could get acquainted.

"So you're the girl who's been stealing up all of my daughter's time." Irene's mother smiled and observed Lisa who was also smiling but more forced as she was very nervous and a bit anxious.

"Nice to meet you too." Lisa bowed politely and tried to present herself as best as she could. 

"Oh no need for that dear, how about you too go ahead and mingle the event will start soon." Irene's mother gave Lisa a small pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"So why'd you tell your mom that we were dating?" Lisa questioned as she stuck close to Irene as they walked through the swarm of people.

"Just go with it." Irene softly smiled before telling the younger to stay put while she went to use the restroom.

Lisa nodded and stood by a wall waiting for Irene. Honestly she hated being in a new place completely surrounded by people that she didn't know, but she knew best not to wander off. So Lisa stayed, admiring the tons of beautiful people walking back and forth. Lisa watched one particular girl walk past and was convinced that she knew her from somewhere but she shook her head and decided that she probably didn't. The girl turned to head to look around and spotted Lisa, yeah she definitely knew her.

-

"Lisa?" The girl turned and walked toward Lisa with a confused face. Since it was too late to hide Lisa just plastered on a fake smile and turned to face the girl.

"Oh hello Miyeon, didn't expect to see you." Lisa really didn't expect to see her at all ever again, but here she comes popping up out of nowhere.

"Me neither....." Miyeon started but trailed off with what she was going to say.

"Well it was nice seeing you." Lisa bowed slightly and turned to go find somewhere else to go but Miyeon grabbed her back by the hand.

"Hey Lisa um well I have to apologize for what happened last year. I'm very sorry if I hurt you." Miyeon apologized sincerely hoping that Lisa would forgive her.

"Oh that..... It's alright Miyeon it happened last year so I didn't really care."

"Oh? Wendy told us that it really hurt you, especially that night....."

"Miyeon I said it's alright, if you'd excuse me I need to use the restroom." Before Miyeon could say anything else Lisa turned and retreated toward the restroom. 

Once safely inside of the stall she stood in there to calm down. Not only was there way too many people in the room which made her feel anxious but also her ex had to somehow show up magically. Honestly Lisa already wanted to leave even thought she had just gotten to the event but she didn't want to be there. Also she technically wasn't even Irene's girlfriend so should she even be here. Irene could have just gotten another date or gone with her friends.

Lisa leaned against the wall and fanned herself. She had been so stressed lately with school and dance and the whole thing with Irene she just felt really tired and being at this event wasn't even better. 

"I'll just tell her I want to leave." Lisa said quietly to herself getting ready to leave the stall but didn't when she heard some familiar voices enter and also heard her name being said.

"Irene needs to stop fooling around with Manoban or she'll get hurt again."

"Manoban was going to get hurt anyone honestly she should have expected it."

"I wonder what Irene will do when she sees Junmyeon today."

"Probably fall head over heels for Junmyeon and forget all about her little girl toy."

The girls continued to talk for a while about Irene and her situation while Lisa was in the stall listening in. Lisa was really upset about what she was hearing but wasn't surprised Irene was a fuckgirl and was proud of it so Lisa felt like she should have known that Irene was playing her.

Lisa sighed and pulled out her phone and texted a small message to Irene saying that she wanted to leave. Then she waited till the girls left before she emerged out of the stall and bathroom and began to make her way out of the event but it was nearly impossible. She looked around but there were so many people that she couldn't get out.

"Manoban?" Lisa heard her name being called so she looked to find the sound of my voice and saw that it was Seulgi. Oh god this isn't what Lisa needed now. So she turned around and went to find another exit but was pulled by Seulgi.

"Let me go." Lisa growled at her, ripping her arm away from the older girl and trying to walk away but was forced back and pushed into an empty hallway.

"What the fuck?" Lisa began to get angry, Seulgi was not someone she wanted to be around at this time.

"We need to talk Manoban." Seulgi said in a threatening voice that gave Lisa the confirmation that this was serious.

-

"I hope you understand." Seulgi smirked down at Lisa who had tears running down her face. Lisa nodded quietly not looking at the female in front of her. Seulgi pats her head lightly before walking down the hallway, leaving Lisa alone.


	20. 20

Irene ran around the event venue in a panic.

Where the hell was Lisa?

When she came back Lisa was gone and no one could tell her where she was.

"Joohyun you need to go sit down it's starting." Irene's mother ushered her daughter to a nearby table to sit down but she wouldn't.

"Just a minute eomma I need to find Lisa." Irene ran off searching every where. First she went to the bathroom but Lisa wasn't there she then went on to search the multiple hallways in the building and ended up running into Seulgi.

"Joohyunieee, come on let's go find a table." Seulgi smiled as she wrapped her arm around Irene and tried to walk to other direction but Irene stopped her.

"Have you seen Lisa?" She said. Her face covered in worry.

"She went home, she said something about wanting to practice for a competition." Seulgi lied hoping that Irene would just believe it and go with her.

"No....she would have told me. We came all the way here she wouldn't just leave me like that." Sadness filled Irene as she leaned against the wall, putting her head in her hands. 

"Well you did bully her all last year so maybe she just wanted to get you back." What Seulgi said just made Irene feel worse. She didn't even bully Lisa anymore and Lisa knew that so why would she leave.

"Come on just forget about her." Seulgi pleaded as she rolled her eyes, she didn't get the big hype about Lisa.

"You can go on without me I'll be there soon." Irene managed to smile as she looked at her friend who smiled back then left.

Once Seulgi left Irene continued to walk down the long hallway but stopped when she heard something. She listened closely and heard someone crying. Irene followed the sound of the crying and saw what seemed to be a girl who was sitting on the ground in a blue dress crying.

"Lisa?" Irene said slowly approaching the crying figure.

Lisa looked up and saw Irene which only made her cry more.

"Lis? What happened? Why are you crying?" Irene sat down to Lisa's level and put her arm around the girl to hopefully stop her crying.

"Why do you pretend you like me when you don't." Lisa cried out as she looked at Irene with tears streaming down her face.

"I promise I'm not trending I literally love you Manoban." Irene smiled and wiped the tears from Lisa's face and hugged her tighter."

"Seulgi said that you were only trying to play me and that this was all a joke and that you really like some guy named Junmyeon."

Irene froze.

She hadn't seen Junmyeon for some time. Junmyeon was her ex boyfriend aka the only boy she had ever loved. They had a great relationship up until Junmyeon left to become a trainee for some company that had scouted him.

"I don't like Junmyeon, we broke up years ago and I couldn't care less about him. I love you and only you Lalisa." Irene kissed Lisa gently on her lips a couple of times, trying to show as much affection to her as possible trying to show her how much she loved her.

"I mean it love." 

The two girls sat in the hallway giggling and kissing and talking quietly totally forgetting that they were supposed to be downstairs at the event.

In the middle of another makeout/cuddle session between the two they heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway. Irene stood up from the floor and looked out and saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Junmyeon?"

Irene's ex boyfriend smiled and walked closer toward her and enveloped her into a warm hug.

"Ah Joohyun I've been looking for you everywhere." He hugged her tighter unaware of Lisa who was angrily glaring at him jealous of the closeness they had. Irene pulled away from the hug and laughed nervously.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?" Irene nervously asked hoping that he'd answer her than just go away.

"Well yeah but we finished evaluations and gave us a small break and your mother really wanted me to come so that we could reconnect." Junmyeon smiled not even acknowledging Lisa who stood in the background.

"As much as I'd like that I was about to go back to my dorm, my girlfriend isn't feeling so well, right Lisa." Irene turned and pulled Lisa by hand her and started to walk past Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sighed loudly.

"When are you going to stop playing around?" Junmyeon asked watching Irene turn around in confusion.

"What?" 

"I said when are you going to stop playing around." Junmyeon said again. Irene clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on Lisa as the anger built up in her.

"Irene let's just go." Lisa hugged her from behind and tried to coax her into leaving.

"I'm not playing around. This my girlfriend and I love her and if you don't agree with it then fuck off." Irene said firmly glaring at her ex.

"She's not your girlfriend, you're straight Joohyun." Junmyeon smirked as he saw how angry Irene was getting.

"You listen-" Irene started but was cut off by Junmyeon.

"No you listen. You are not into girls. The only reason you date girls is because whenever you date a guy he reminds you of me. I'm telling you that I'm here not so stop this fake charade." Junmyeon leaned in closer to the two. Irene let go of Lisa's hand and began to charge at Junmyeon but was stopped by Lisa."

"Unnie he's not worth it...." Lisa pulled her back and pleaded with teary eyes.

Unnie.........

Lisa had just called her unnie.

"You're right." Irene gave one last look at Junmyeon before walking off with Lisa. This time no one was going to stop them from leaving. The two headed downstairs and Irene ignored the calls of her mother and friends as she and Lisa left the venue and headed straight into the car.

"I swear once I graduate I'm getting as far away from here as possible." Irene drove straight out of the parking lot but due to how angry she was at the moment she was a bit of a reckless driver. She then stopped once they were by a small beach. Irene wanted to clear her head and just relax for a moment. Lisa went with her and the two took off their shoes and sat down on the sand.

"After we graduate we can move to Thailand and live near the beach." Lisa laid her head on Irene's shoulder and snuggled with her.

"I'd like that Lalisa."

-

"I tried to stop her but she left." Junmyeon finished explaining the situation to Seulgi who just groaned in annoyance.

"God what are you even good for." She shoved Junmyeon away and began going to her car.

"You know what you're doing is wrong right?" Junmyeon yelled at Seulgi as she walked away in anger.

Seulgi knew and at this point she didn't care. She was sick of all her friends just leaving her and going off to date people. First it was Amber but then that was a good thing because she became friends with Irene. Then Soyeon started dating Soojin and stopped hanging with her then Chungha started dating Jiho and even switched schools to stay with him. Joy and Wendy started dating each recently and started hanging out together alone leaving Seulgi the odd one out. Seulgi cherished Irene most out of all of her friends and she wasn't going to let go.


	21. 21

Lisa woke up in a total daze.

At first she was confused to as where she was then she remembered.

"Irene..." Lisa mumbled out sleepily, tapping the sleeping girl beside her. Irene groaned out softly and sat up brushing her hair out of her face, then rushing up quickly in a panic.

"We need to get back to the dorms now." Irene got out of the backseat of the car and into the front and immediately started to drive back to their dorms.

Once getting there she and Lisa ran out of the car and into the dorm and was greeted by the one and only Kang Seulgi.

"Woah, looks like you two had a fun night." Seulgi looked them up and down and scoffed. Irene and Lisa's messy hair and clothing which indicated that they indeed had sex.

"It's none of your business." Lisa angrily said, walking up to Seulgi and pushing her out of the way so that she could get inside her dorm.

"How rude Manoban, I figured you be nice to me considering you are the leader of the dance club, how would you feel if the other members found out that instead of practicing and choreographing you were forcing your roommate to have sex with you." Seulgi glared at her with a smirk watching as Lisa's face contorted in anger.

"I would never force her to have sex with me! You're a straight up liar!" Now Lisa was angry. Seulgi always just had to find a way to just ruin her life somehow. 

"Did she force you to have sex Irene? Or did you do it willingly?" Seulgi now turned her attention to Irene who was silent in this situation. Yes Irene was known for being kind of a fuck girl but never had sex been brought up in the situation. With Irene's reputation, if it ever got out that she was having sex, her mother would kill her.

"Why is it your business?" Irene rolled her eyes and stepped past Seulgi and unlocked the door, allowing Lisa inside. Before Irene could get inside she was pulled back by Seulgi.

"What's gotten into you? Having sex? With someone like her? Really low Irene, your mother would be disappointed." Seulgi patted Irene's shoulder sadly and went to leave but stopped when Irene spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good, break up with Lisa and date Junmyeon. It's for the best Irene."

Seulgi left and Irene stood by the door thinking. She liked Lisa a lot but Seulgi would ruin her life if she didn't break up with her.

A loud sigh left her mouth as she walked by inside the dorm.

"What did she say?" Lisa said. Lisa looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. Irene sat down next to Lisa and gave her a small kiss on the forehead and gave her a soft smile and said.

"Let's break up."

-

"Seulgi when are you going to stop." Wendy whined sitting in Seulgi's car with Joy. The two girls had just watched Seulgi walked walk down from Irene and Lisa's dorm with a smile.

"She's gonna break up with her my job is done." Seulgi kept that even smile on her face and began to drive back to her dorm.

"Just let them be happy, Irene will always be our friend." Wendy sighed feeling bad for the two knowing that there wasn't anything she could do at this point.

"Yeah just let them be, she loves Lisa a lot more than Junmyeon." Joy added leaning against Wendy in the back of the car.

Seulgi just scoffed and rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.


	22. 22

Lisa went through her competition routine over and over. 

By now her friends had gotten tired of trying to talk to her about what happened with Irene so they just left it alone for now.

Lisa honestly wanted to get her mind off of it and everyone, dancing was the best way to do that.

Blasting the music and watching her body twist and twirl in the mirror was something she loved, Lisa couldn't believe that she stopped dancing just because she was so distracted by someone who didn't even love her.

"LISA!"

A voice yelled, breaking Lisa's focus causing her to look over at the door.

It was Jennie.

Honestly Jennie was that last person that she wanted to see right now. After the whole argument she had, had a while back Lisa didn't even want to look at her.

"Lis, just talk to me, please." Jennie walked further inside the practice room to get closer to Lisa but Lisa moved farther away.

"Just leave." Lisa said coldly, turning the music back on and going back to her dance completely ignoring Jennie.

However Jennie didn't wanna give up. She sat in the back of the practice room waiting for Lisa too finis, hoping that Lisa would get tired soon but Lisa didn't. 

Hours went by and Lisa was still dancing. It was almost 1 a.m. Jennie's eyes began too droop as the exhaustion of the previous day finally consumed her.

"Hey! Wake up!" Lisa nudged Jennie to get up as she began turning off all the lights in the practice room.

A sleepy Jennie stood up rubbing her eyes and leaving the practice room. She turned to go and talk to Lisa but Lisa had already high tailed it out the building.

"So much for trying to be friends again." Jennie said sadly making her way back home.

-

"Lisa! Where the hell were you? Don't you know what time it is?" Irene stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch and ran up to Lisa who gave her a tired look.

"What does it matter to you?" Lisa rolled her eyes and pushed past Irene and entered her bed room slamming the door shut.

Irene sighed and sat back down on the couch. Ever since she and Lisa had broken up Lisa began to act different. She stopped talking to everyone and literally spent all her spare time dancing. She stopped being the school's sweetheart like she used to be. Now she was just like an out cast but Irene was going to change that.


	23. 23

"Lisa can we just talk please." Irene said softly, blocking Lisa as she tried to leave the dorm.

"We have nothing to discuss." Lisa said quietly looking down, waiting for Irene to move from the door but she wouldn't

"You know what I mean." Irene growled pushing Lisa back into the dorm. Lisa looked Irene up and down and rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this, she had to get to her competition today.

"Get out the way please, I don't want to be late." 

"Lisa just listen to me." 

"Alright, I'll listen." Lisa stood in front of Irene with her arms crossed, ready for what Irene was going to say.

Irene blew out a few deep breaths then started to speak.

"I love you Manoban, I really fucking do." Irene walked closer to Lisa and attempted to hug her but Lisa shook her off.

"Don't say you love me, we're just roommates." Lisa shook her hand and pushed past Irene and began to walk out the door. Just before she made it out into the hallway, Lisa turned around and mumbled one last thing.

"See ya later, roomie."

-

"Hey Joohyun-ssi."

Irene closed her locker and was surprised to see Junmyeon standing before her.

"J-Junmyeon? What are you doing here? I thought you were training?" Irene questioned looking at Junmyeon who was smiling before her wearing a school uniform.

"I decided that I'd rather be an acting trainee, it's a lot less pressure and I also wanted to be closer to you." Junmyeon slipped his arm around Irene and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone watched the two walk down the hallway in confusion.

Irene and Lisa just broke up. Why does Irene already have a new boyfriend? Did she cheat on Lisa?

Irene ignored all the whispers and gossip about her in the hallways and gently pulled Junmyeon's arm off from around her.

"Look I need to get to class I'll see you-" Before Irene could finish her sentence she was hit in the face with something hard.

"YOU BITCH!"

Irene rubbed her face in pain and turned to see a seething Jennie.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HER!!" Jennie lunged at Irene and and began hitting her out of rage until Jongin pulled her back.

"What the hell Jen!" Irene yelled backing away from the angry girl.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you! It's your fault Lisa's leaving." Jennie screamed before being dragged away by her boyfriend.

All the students and the hallway stared at Irene who stood there fixing her hair and trying to think about what Jennie had said.

"Hey what was that about?" Junmyeon asked ushering Irene to an empty classroom so that she could fix her hair and uniform.

"That's my girlfriend's best friend, she was just defending her." Irene absentmindedly said trying to smooth out her now wrinkled uniform.

"You mean your ex-girlfriend." Junmyeon smoothly replied helping Irene with her hair, putting it back into a neat ponytail.

"Yeah.......ex-girlfriend."

-

"Jen, you can't just attack people like that."

Jennie and Jongin stood together in a deserted hallway that Jongin had pulled Jennie off too when she decided to attack Irene.

"She deserved it."

"No she didn't don't say that."

"She broke Lisa's heart and now Lisa's not coming back." Jennie mumbled sliding down the wall and burying her head in her hands.

"Babe it will be okay, Lisa won't leave." Jongin sighed and sat down next to Jennie, pulling her into a hug and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"But she's on of my best friends, she can't leave me here, not yet." Jennie cried out letting her tears collect and drip onto Jongin's shirt.

"Remember how you felt when Kris left for China?" 

Jongin sighed and nodded his head as he remembered how devastated he felt that someone he cared about just up and left. 

"Well if Lisa gets scouted at that competition than she'll leave and go to London." After Jennie said that more sobs and tears exploded out of her. The fact that she and Jennie weren't on the best terms either just hurt more. 

Jennie didn't know what to do. Should she support Lisa's dreams or discourage her and tell her to stay here in Korea. 

In the end it was all up to Lisa.

-

"I heard what happened with Jennie, are you okay?" 

Joy and Wendy sat down with Irene who was currently hiding in the library away from everyone who wanted to talk to her about Lisa.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't really want to talk about it though." Irene flipped through her book not even looking up from her book at her toy friends who shared pitiful glances.

"Well you better do something because if Lisa wins and gets scouted at her competition than she'll be leaving for London." Wendy said, grabbing Joy's hand and taking her out of the library with her.

Wait London?

Irene's mind dinged and she immediately stood up. 

She had to come up with a plan.

One way or another, Lisa wasn't leaving.


	24. 24

Lisa had only two days left until the competition now, so all of her focus had to be on perfecting her performance. 

She walked through the school hallways to get to her next class and as she was walking a dance flyer caught her attention.

The homecoming dance.

The dance that she and Irene were supposed to go to together.

The dance was on the same day as her competition so even if she did go to the dance with Irene she would still miss the majority of it.

"Lisa."

Lisa's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. She looked up from the dance flyer and saw Jisoo, Rosé, and Jennie.

"Hey guys." Lisa smiled warmly but a bit nervous. She hadn't really been talked to Jennie since their argument and she hadn't talked Rosé or Jisoo since the breakup between her and Irene. She basically shut her friends out of her life.

"So you're going to London?" Rosé softly mumbled with a sad look on her face.

"If I win the contest then yes."

A sad silence floated between the four. Never had they ever thought that these kind of things would happen. They had always been the happy quartet that did everything together by these days they all kinda separated. 

"I know you want to win but please don't leave Lisa." Jennie walked forward and softly grabbed Lisa's hand. She literally pleaded with Lisa in her facial expressions.

"Jen........" Lisa went to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. The feeling of sadness sat at the bottom of her throat making her feel like she was going to cry. Lisa did not want to leave anyone but winning and getting to go to London was something she probably would never get again.

Before anyone could say anything the bell rang signaling that the girls should get to class.

"I've got to go but I'll catch up with you guys later." Lisa mumbled running off to her history class. She sat down at a desk in the back and laid her down on the table, listening to the teacher go on and on about some war they had learned about already.

Lisa's thoughts soon got the best of and all she could think about were her friends, the competition, and Irene. She wanted to win a trip to London but she felt so bad for leaving her friends. 

"Miss Manoban? Are you alright?"

Ms. Kwon asked as she stood in front of Lisa's desk causing the other students to ease drop. Lisa looked up and realized she had been crying.

"Can I be excused?" Lisa wipes her tears as the teacher nods, watching Lisa rush out with her book bag.

The girl immediately goes to the bathroom, locking herself in the last stall.

"Pull yourself together." She groaned taking a few deep breaths before exiting the stall and going to the sink to wash her face. She turned the faucet on, letting the cool water drip down the brought it to her face, loving the sensation the cool water brought her.

Once she finished, she reached over and ripped off a piece of paper towel and used it to pat her face dry.

"Lisa unnie? Are you alright?" 

Lisa looked up and make eye contact with Yeri through the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah of course, what's up?"

"Oh nothing it's just that your eyes are kinda red, you look like you've been crying." Yeri gave Lisa a sympathic look as she made her way toward the older.

"No I just got a little sleepy and ran to the bathroom to wash my face." Lisa smiled, throwing the paper in the trash and bidding Yeri goodbye.

"Wait!"

Lisa turned back around to face Yeri.

"Y'know Irene wasn't playing you, she was going to in the beginning but she generally loved you in the end and she-." Yeri blubbered on about Irene loving Lisa until Lisa scoffed loudly, cutting Yeri off.

"Well she may have loved me but I couldn't give a single fuck about her."

"What? But you told Irene that you loved her." Yeri's face turning to one of sadness. Irene spoke highly of Lisa, always saying how much she adored Lisa so hearing Lisa say this about Irene upset her.

"And Irene said she loved me but yet she broke up with me because Seulgi told her too." 

"No Irene loved you." Yeri said with a more affirmative tone.

"Sure she did." Lisa rolled her eyes and left the bathroom causing Yeri to follow after her.

Yeri followed Lisa through the hallway much to Lisa's displeasure. The two girls ended up bumping into another two girls that Lisa also didn't wanna see.

"Oh Manoban we've been looking all over for you." Joy said with her signature smile.

"Just fuck off." Lisa groaned trying to step past them but failing.

"We're just trying to tell you something you could at least be a little nice." Wendy muttered in a not so friendly tone.

That simple sentence made something snap in Lisa. She was so stressed and had been enduring so much the past few weeks that she wasn't in the mood to argue with these two. Everyone was always constantly on her about things and since Lisa was such a nice person she was always sweet to them back but now she had grown tired of it. Why the fuck should she have to be nice to people that literally make her life a living hell.

"You know what Wendy, I have been so goddamn kind to you. I've never been rude or disrespectful to you even though you are to me all the time. You bullied me since the day I got here even though I've never done anything to you. So just fuck off I tired off it."

Wendy looked shocked and went to speak but wasn't sure what to say so Joy tried to speak up.

"Lisa we were just-" Joy's words began interrupted by Lisa.

"Oh and you don't get to talk either Joy. You watched everyone bully me and never said a thing, you just watched and laughed like everyone else. When Seulgi caused me to fracture my wrist you didn't even help me, you watched me cry out for assistance but instead of helping you walked away. Everyone says that you're a sweet girl but you're the devil just like the rest of them."

By now Joy had a few tears running down her face. Today's plan was to apologize to Lisa and to take her to Irene but they were too late. Both Wendy and Joy felt terrible because of their action. Yeri who stood back witnessing everything felt bad too because she looked up to the four girls and saw them all as older sisters. She never knew that they bullied Lisa to this extent.

"You two disgust me." Lisa said quietly before storming away from the girls.

-

Lisa ended up ditching the rest of her classes to camp out in one of the empty practice rooms. 

She decided that thinking hateful things about other students wasn't good for her mindset so she wanted to focus on something she actually loved. Dance

In a matter of hours Lisa finally perfected her dance and was beyond ecstatic.

She turned off the speakers and the lights, leaving the practice room and shutting the door behind her.

Lisa smiled to herself. For having such an emotional day she felt pretty happy, she may even try to fix things with Irene.

"I love you unnie." She pouted to herself beginning to day dream about being in Irene's arms. Oh how she missed Irene's warm hugs and kisses. But then her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

-

(This part starts off earlier in the day and gets really intense in the end so if you want to skip then that's alright )

Irene sat on the school's roof staring out at the people below her and occasionally turning back to look at the door to see if Lisa would show up.

It was about 20 minutes before sad looking Wendy and crying Joy came up onto the roof.

At first Irene smiled because she thought they had gotten Lisa but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the expressions of the two.

"Hey...... what happened?" She questioned, hugging Joy to help soothe her.

"Well we tried to go talk to Lisa but I guess she had, had enough of everything because she completely went off on us, telling us how we were so terrible to her and so on." Wendy said we a sad expression.

Irene sighed and nodded slowly, letting go of Joy and turning to give Wendy a hug.

"It's alright, it's mostly my fault so I can handle it from here."

Wendy gave her a confident smile, wishing her luck then departed with Joy.

Irene looked down at her phone hoping that Lisa had responded to at least of the many text messages she had sent but sadly no.

"For you, I'll wait." Irene said quietly 

Hours went by and our Irene was still sitting there.

The school allowed all students to say at least until 11 pm because they were required to go home or back to their dorms. So waiting out here until nighttime wasn't a problem for Irene.

She yawned and look at her phone and softly gasped at the time.

"It's that late huh." She said tiredly, laying her head down on the table she was sitting by. She closed her eyes for a brief second, just to soak in the feeling. When she opened up her eyes she saw Seulgi standing on the roof.

"Oh my god Seulg! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Irene grasped her chest and blew out a few deep breaths as Seulgi walked toward her.

"Sorry I didn't wanna scare you by coming up close."

"Well you scared me from far away, congratulations." Irene laughed causing Seulgi to smile. Seulgi adored watching her unnie smile, it made her feel happy inside.

"So why are you still out here?" Seulgi asked, pacing around the roof, looking down at all people and cars on the busy street below.

"I've been waiting her for Lisa but I guess she's not coming." Irene smiled sadly, looking down at the table.

Seulgi rolled her eyes. Irene was always talking about Lisa and she began to grow sick of it. There was nothing good about her, she was probably just some slut and Irene got addicted to her.

"Just give up on her already, she obviously doesn't like you anymore."

"What?!"

"You heard me Irene, she doesn't like you anymore. Yeri told me so, she said that she tried to tell Lisa that you loved her so much and Lisa said that she doesn't care and doesn't love you."

Pain filled Irene's heart once hearing this information.

"Well she was angry today so maybe it was just a cover." Irene tried to look on the bright side. Lisa didn't usually say things like this and she did go off on Wendy and Joy so maybe she just went off on Yeri and told her untrue things out of anger.

"Oh my fucking god Irene are you even listening to yourself? You sound idiotic, Lisa doesn't love you."

Irene put her head down on the desk, closing her eyes and trying to drown out the sound of Seulgi's voice with the sound of the busy traffic noises below.

"Why don't you just love someone who loves you back." Seulgi said softly before pulling on Irene's shoulder, to get her head off the table then Seulgi forced her lips onto Irene's.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Irene pulled back and slapped Seulgi harshly across the face.

"Why would you do that!" Irene yelled, scrambling up from her seat and backing away from Seulgi who just stood there holding her cheek. There were so many emotions running through Irene's body and that main one right now was fear.

Seulgi just kissed her.

Well force kissed her.

"I'm trying to show you what's it's like when someone actually cares for you." Seulgi walked slowly up to Irene, Irene on the other hand backed away until the fence placed on the edge of the roof stopped her.

"I love you Bae Joohyun and for some reason you couldn't fucking see that." 

Seulgi only used Irene's korean name when it was a serious setting so this only scared Irene more.

"Let me show you what it's like when someone loves you."

Seulgi then attempted to kiss Irene again but this time Irene fought back, pushing Seulgi back but failed at this due to Seulgi being physically stronger.

Just before Seulgi kissed her again, she let out a loud scream which caused Seulgi to slap her.

"Shut up or you'll only make this harder on yourself."

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you." Seulgi smirked pulling on Irene's shirt and ripping it slightly leaving part of her bra on display.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long." Seulgi's lust filled eyes looked in Irene's fear filled once as Seulgi continued to fight against Irene, now trying to pull the girl's clothing off.

Suddenly the sound of the roof door opening filled the area along with a girl's yelling.

"Get off of her!"

It was Lisa. 

Seulgi turned around to see who it was but was punched in the face before she could. While Seulgi was on the ground covering her bloody nose, Lisa grabbed Irene's hand and dragged her toward the exit door.

-

Once they had gotten to a safe part of the school, Irene hugged Lisa."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry for bullying you and being rude, I'm sorry for getting others to do it as well and I actually fell in love with you." Irene pulled back from the hug and observed Lisa's worried face.

"It's alright, you're not still bullying me and I know that you love me. Now let's get out of her before she comes back." Lisa smiled and gave Irene a tight hug and the two left the school to go back to their dorm, ignoring all their problems until the next day.


	25. 25

Lisa jolted up out of her sleep. Sweat covered her body and she was slightly shaking, her mind filled with confusion.

"Oh my goodness Lisa!"

Lisa turned and saw Jennie, Rosé and Jisoo rush to her side.

Lisa looked down and realized that she was in a hospital bed.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Rosé gave Lisa a tight hug, smushing the youngers cheeks.

"Chae she just woke up give her some space." Jisoo scolded, pulling Rosé off Lisa.

Lisa ruffled her sweaty hair and looked around, she couldn't quite figure out what had happened.

"How did I end up here?" She questioned.

"According to Ms. Kwon, you passed out in class and they couldn't wake you up." Jisoo informed Lisa who looked confused.

"But I left history and went to the bathroom and I was talking to Yeri and then I had a fight with Wendy and Joy."

The three girls looked at each other confused then turned back to Lisa.

"You couldn't have talked to Yeri, she wasn't at school today, none of the first years were." Jisoo said quietly getting closer to the bed and gingerly pushed Lisa back down on the bed.

"You should rest lis, you're too stressed." 

"No unnie I didn't pass out." Lisa sat back up again but was laid back down by Jisoo.

"Lisa go to sleep, we'll be back to visit you later." Jisoo said but more like demanded as she grabbed the other two girls hands much to their disappointment and left the hospital room.

-

"Guess it was just a nightmare." Lisa mumbled to herself as she laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom.

Lisa was saved from boredom when the door burst open. She sat up to see Irene running in frantically.

"Lisa! Are you okay? When I heard that you passed out I was so worried and then the ambulance was called to the school and I saw you being taken away I got so scared." Irene practically spat all her words out quickly before enveloping Lisa into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that again." Irene held Lisa close to her, taking in the closeness that she had been missing for so long.

Once Irene pulled away she went to her bag and began to pull out containers of food.

"I talked to the doctors while you were sleeping and I was told that you need more nutrition so eat." Irene placed a container and utensils in front of Lisa.

"But I-."

"No talking until you eat."

Lisa sighed. This would totally mess up her diet but she couldn't say no Irene, she loved her too much.

After eating Lisa decided to ask Irene a couple of questions.

"So did you kiss Seulgi?"

Irene looked at Lisa with a confused look then started to double over in laughter.

"What's so funny? I just wanted to know if you kissed Seulgi."

"Seulgi is the most heterosexual person you will ever meet, so no I did not kiss Seulgi."

Lisa furrowed her brows and turned back to her thoughts. She couldn't figure out why her dream felt so real, she couldn't have passed out this had to have happened.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked again this time it began to annoy Irene.

"Why? Are you jealous." Irene wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"So you did kiss her?"

"No I did not."

"Then what did you do with her today."

"I didn't do anything with her, I was here at the hospital worrying about you."

"Did you kiss her here?"

"Manoban!" Irene yelled frustrated.

"I did not kiss Seulgi now please drop it."

Lisa grumbled and laid back down on the bed annoyed. She could have sworn that Seulgi and Irene kissed it just felt so real.

"I think you really are sick, you're spewing out all kinds of nonsense." Irene reached forward and felt Lisa's forehead to see if you had a fever.

"I'm not sick, I know what I saw." The younger pushed Irene's hand off her head and continued talking.

"After I left history class, I got into an argument with Yeri and then an argument with Wendy and Joy then I ditched class and practiced my dance the rest of the day and then I heard you scream and I ran out and saw you and Seulgi kissing and your shirt was off and she also had sex you but then I saved you."

Irene stared at Lisa with a worried look. This was one of the weirdest things she had ever heard. 

"Wow, well I think Jisoo is right you need some rest Lis."

"No but unnie it really happened." Lisa pouted as Irene ushered her to lay down then pulled the covers over top of her.

"It did not happen, you passed out from malnutrition, fatigue, and stress. Then you had a bad dream, you need to just rest and relax Lisa. Can you do that for me please." Irene looked down at Lisa with loving eyes.

"If I stay here and rest than you have to stay here with me."

"I'll stay right here."

"Promise?"

"I promise." 

Irene smiled, stroking Lisa's hair as the younger quickly fell asleep.


	26. 26

After two days Lisa was released from the hospital. She was happy to be out but was disappointed because she was advised by the doctor to take a rest and not dance for a while, which meant that she wouldn't able to attend her competition. Lisa wasn't super angry about it but she was a bit sad that her chance to win and go to London was now taken from her.

"What's on your mind Manoban?" Irene asked as she drove Lisa back to their shared dorm.

"I worked so hard on my dance and now I can't do it." Lisa sighed leaning her head against the car window.

"You can try for another one, or you can audition to an idol company, you're really good they'd accept you."

"Thanks unnie but I don't want to be an idol, it's too stressful, you'd be a good idol though." Lisa smiled at Irene.

"Maybe I will, then it will get my mom off my back."

The car was silent for a while until Irene pulled up in the parking lot of their dorm building.

"My mom wants me to come to dinner tonight, she invited Junmyeon and his parents over so I'm pretty sure I know what will happen."

Irene rested her head on the steering wheel and sighed deeply.

"Don't go."

Irene looked up and saw Lisa with a sad look on her face.

"I have to go Lis, my mom will kill me if I don't."

"Then take me with you."

Irene nodded and hopped out the car.

"Well, then let's get you dressed for the occasion."

-

"Joohyun come in and oh....... you brought a guest with you." 

Irene's mother's smile dropped off her when she saw her daughter come into the house, hand in hand with Lisa.

"Yes eomma, since you adored her so much last time I though it would be nice to bring her again."

Irene smiled and quickly walked past her mother and directed Lisa to the table where sat right next too her.

"Your father and Junmyeon and his parents should be here shortly, please be on your best behavior Joohyun." Irene's mother had a tight lipped smiled as she sat across from them next to Yeri.

"He's not my father." Irene muttered under her breath as she gripped Lisa's hand tighter.

"Are you okay unnie? Should we leave?" A worried look plastered on Lisa's face.

"No not yet, I'l be fine."

The room was silent until Junmyeon and his parents along with Irene's step father arrived and sat down at the table.

The six of them began to eat, Irene not bothering to talk to anyone but Lisa until Junmyeon's mother tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"So Joohyun, what do you plan on doing after you graduate." 

Irene thought for a bit before answering.

"I'm going to go abroad, either to America or Europe." She answered confidently smiling at Junmyeon's mother who looked shocked, this wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

"Oh really? You wouldn't want to settle down first?" Junmyeon's mother questioned.

"Well that's if Lalisa wants to marry me, would you marry me Lis?" Irene turned to Lisa who choked on her food because of the question.

"Uh sure unnie just not right now." Lisa laughed nervously and looked down at her plate to hide her embarrassed face.

Everyone at the table except Yeri looked furious.

"Joohyun this isn't the time to make jokes." Irene's step father looked at her sternly but only received an eye roll back.

"Ah Joohyun-ssi is just joking." Junmyeon laughed hoping to lighten up the situation.

The adults in the room laughed and continued on with their own conversations.

Irene shook her head and looked over at Lisa who didn't seem right.

"Lis? Are you okay?"

"I'm tired unnie."

A wave of guilt hit Irene once she realized that she should have left Lisa at the dorm since she's supposed to be on bed rest.

"Come on let's go." Irene stood up to help Lisa, she ushered the younger to sit down on the couch while she went back into the dinning room to say that they were leaving.

Irene did a 90 degrees bow before apologizing.

"I'm sorry my girlfriend feels quite ill so we will both be leaving, thank you for the dinner." Irene turned and left the room failing to witness the look on Junmyeon and his parent's faces along with the disappointed look on her step dad's face.

-

Lisa and Irene arrived back to their dorm just before curfew.

"Now it's safe to say that your mother hates me." Lisa sighed as she laid down on the couch, resting her tired body.

"Oh she'll get over it, she's just mad that I don't wanna date Junmyeon but she's knows I like women so I don't know why she still tries." Irene went to kitchen and got Lisa a bottle of water and laid down next to her on the couch.

"Did you mean what you said about wanting to marry me."

"Of course I did Manoban, you're the only person I could ever marry in this world."

"Okay how many girls have you said that too."

"Come on I'm being serious I would marry you."

"You better be serious." Lisa pouted and rested her head on Irene's chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Irene smiled and stroked Lisa's hair. The sweet moment was interrupted when her phone chimed indicating that she had gotten a text message. She looked down at her phone to see a long and angry message from her mother, so Irene smiled deleted it and blocked her mother. It may seem harsh but Irene didn't need or want her mother controlling her life anymore. As soon as she graduated she'd take Lisa and the two would go as far from here as possible.


	27. 27

"Joohyun can you stop avoiding me."

Junmyeon had been following Irene around school all day and Irene was sick of it. Everywhere she went Junmyeon showed up and was trying to talk to her about the other night.

"Junmyeon, I'd really like it if you left me alone." Irene snarled as she walked past him as fast as she could but ended up being pulled by due to Junmyeon grabbing her hand.

"Just listen to me for once." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Irene turned and leaned against the wall waiting for what he had to say.

"My parents really like you and they want us to get married, they already talked to your parents which is why we had dinner last night. It was going to be discussed last night but you brought your friend with you and left early."

Irene sighed.

Her mother just wouldn't quit with trying to control her life.

"The friend I brought with me is my girlfriend so it's very inappropriate that you would even go along with the idea of us getting married." Irene huffed crossing her arms.

"Joohyun just think about it, if you marry me I'm well off, you wouldn't even have to work if you didn't want too."

Irene just shook her head and laughed.

"You're not getting it."

"Getting what."

"I don't like you and I would never marry you."

"You say that now but once we graduate we co-." He started but was cut off by Irene.

"No I know what I like, I like no I love Lalisa Manoban and I would never drop her just to marry a silly childhood friend who has money that I could earn on my own. Also if my eomma is the one who set you up to this then you can tell her that she's not going to get what she wants."

Irene started Junmyeon down before walking off frustrated. She knew that her mother wasn't going to leave her alone until she did what she wanted.

-

"Lis, can I talk to you?"

Jennie walked up to where Lisa was sitting with some of her other friends. Lisa was a bit hesistant but decided that she had to talk to Jennie sooner or later so she picked up her things and bid her friends goodbye before walking off with Jennie.

"You probably know what I'm going to say but I'm so sorry for what I said about you and Irene a while ago I was just jealous and you were spending so much time with her and I didn't think she would actually date you because she never dates anyone and I just-" Jennie rambled on but stopped when she saw Lisa laughing.

"What's so funny? I'm trying to apologize." Jennie pouted while Lisa gave her a tight hug while laughing.

"Jen, were you seriously jealous of me and Irene? I literally hang with you all the time."

"I know but what if you stopped."

"Jennie, I would never. Even when I was mad at you I missed you being around."

Jennie looked down slightly embarrassed about how she went to great lengths about this when it wasn't such a big deal.

"Soooo, are we best friends again?"

"Of course Jen."

The two talked a bit longer until the bell rung and the two separated to go to their classes.

Lisa smiled to herself, hugging her text books to her chest, happy that she and Jennie had made up because she had missed being around her best friend these last couple days.

Lisa arrived to her class and sat down smiling to herself, happy that life was finally going her way.

-

"Joohyun."

"Yes."

"Have you thought about the decision?"

"Yes."

"What is your answer."

"I will go through with it."

"Good, I'll arrange for you to move out of your dorm and get your GED, then once the winter months come you will get married."

Irene sighed and nodded her head.

"Who am I getting married to ?"

"You'll meet him tomorrow."

Irene nodded and began to walk up the stairs to her old room.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, is that alright."

"I'm happy to see you home." Irene's mother smiled at her, happy to see her daughter cooperating.

Once Irene got to her room she laid down on her bed and pulled out her phone. She had to break the news to Lisa, she couldn't continue to try and avoid her and the rest of her family so she had to comply and get married. Since she was the eldest child and her mother and her stepfather didn't have any sons of age to get married and continue on the legacy, Irene was the only option.

Irene sent one small break up text to Lisa and turned her phone off. Everything she had done and all the time she had spent with Lisa was for nothing. Irene at this point had to just forget it all, now she had to just leave everything behind.

-

"Lisa just pick a dress, Irene would think you're pretty in any outfit."

"But it needs to be perfect so that when Irene sees me, she'll be surprised."

"Just show up naked, she'll be surprised all right."

Lisa looked back at a laughing Jisoo and rolled her eyes.

"We're not like you and chae."

"Ouch."

Jisoo began to fake cry which made Lisa laugh.

"Just please choose a dress so we can go because I need to pick up Chae from the library then we're gonna go to Jennie's."

"Okay unnie just let me try on one more and I'll be out soon."

Lisa walked back into the dressing room with another pretty dress. She tried it on and admired herself in the mirror and smiled.

"This is the one." She muttered to herself.

Lisa was just about to come out when her phone buzzed with a text from Irene.

My love 🥰💜 :   
Lisa, I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm tired of pretending that I love when I don't. Don't call or text and don't worry I'm moving out of the dorm soon.

Lisa read the text over and over not wanting to believe. Just as her life was getting better this happened.


	28. 28

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her !"

Lisa stomped around Jennie's room screaming about her hatred for Irene.

Her three friends stood back and watched in disbelief.

"Soooo, should we do something or let her get her anger out?" Rosé asked Jisoo and Jennie as they watched Lisa destroy Jennie's room.

"Someone get her before she breaks everything in my room." Jennie said, her eyes never leaving Lisa.

Jisoo sighed and walked into the room and grabbed Lisa and pulled her into a hug as the two sat on Jennie's bed.

"Unnie..... she said she loved me." Lisa cried loudly onto Jisoo's shoulder.

The three girls weren't sure what to do, it was no use trying to talk to Irene who had conveniently blocked all of their numbers. Of course they wanted their friend to be happy but now they just felt bad and confused.

"I'm sorry Lis, I should have never told her to come on to you." Jennie said quietly sitting on the other side of Lisa to hug her.

"It's okay Jen you were only doing what you thought was best ." Lisa sighed and hugged Jennie back.

-

The next day at school Irene was no where to be seen. It wasn't like Lisa wanted to talk to Irene but she at least just wanted an explanation.

Irene hadn't come back to the dorm and she hadn't shown up to any of her classes so Lisa decided to be brave for once and find out where Irene had gone.

"So, what happened to your leader?" Lisa marched straight up to the table where Seulgi, Joy, and Wendy were.

"She's not our leader, fuck off." Seulgi answered coldly not even looking up at Lisa.

"Chill unnie she was just asking a question." Wendy shook her head then looked up at Lisa. "Irene left something to due with her family but she's dropping out and moving to Busan."

Lisa's mouth dropped open.

"Busan! Why is she going to Busan ? What's wrong with being here in Seoul?"

"No clue."

Lisa groaned and grabbed her bag walking away from the three girls and making her way to a table where some of her other friends were sitting.

"Why the long face Lisa?" Her friend BamBam asked as he watched Lisa sit down with a forlorn expression.

"Well I got dumped over text with no explanation and now I've just found out that the love of my life is moving to another city and she didn't even tell me."

Lisa laid her head on the table and sighed.

"Look on the bright side it's just high school, you have the rest of your life to find someone better to love." Sorn pipped up from across the table.

"Sorn's right. Hey why don't we just all go to the dance together, the iconic Thai line." Minnie smiled looking at the other members of the table for confirmation.

Everyone at the table smiled and agreed which caused Lisa to smile as well.


	29. 29

"You have got to be kidding me."

Irene stared at the red haired teenager who sat in front of her.

The teenager named Taeyong was introduced to Irene as her future husband.

"Nice to meet you noona, I'm Lee Taeyong." He bowed politely then sat back down with his parents. He seemed sweet and polite, nothing like others that her mother had introduced her too.

"Likewise, I'm Joohyun but I go by Irene." Irene said softly bowing her head.

While all of them talked about the details of this marriage Irene began to tune it all out. She still felt an enormous weight of guilt on her shoulders, she first figured that if she just got married and left everything behind then her guilt would go away but it still hasn't.

"Are you okay Joohyun-ssi?"

Irene was pushed out of her thoughts and just gave a soft smile.

"Yes, this is just a lot to take in right now."

"Don't worry I'll be a good husband." Taeyong smiled sweetly which gave Irene a warm feeling.

"Oh I just knew you two would be a perfect match." Taeyong's mom said smiling at the new couple.

After talking some more Irene and her parents bid goodbye to Taeyong and his parents and began to go back home. While in the car Irene came up with an idea, since she was moving away then she might as well make things right. Irene whipped out her phone and sent a message to a couple of her friends asking for help. This had to be perfect.

-  
"I know I said I would go but I don't think I will anymore, there's no point anymore." Lisa paced around her bedroom in her pajamas as she talked on the phone to BamBam who was currently yelling at her because she hadn't shown up at the mall where they were all supposed to meet up.

"I'll go to another dance, the school always has plenty, what's so wrong in missing this one." She said before handing up on her friend.

No matter what Lisa did to make herself feel better she still felt upset, maybe it was because Irene left without or trace or maybe she was holding on too much.

"Ahh unnie you're driving me crazy." She rubbed her face and slowly walked out of her room and peered over to see Irene's old room opened. Some people had come very early this morning to take Irene things. Lisa sighed before slowly entering the empty room that held so many memories. Lisa spent hours in this room with Irene, cuddling, kissing, talking about the future and so many other things. Now the room felt cold and awkward like something was missing, just like her heart. Lisa sat on the ground where Irene's bed had previously been. She smiled when she remembered more things that the two had done together. After a few moments of reminiscing she stood up and went to leave but her eyes caught something.

There was a pink package sitting on the window sill, Lisa grabbed it figuring that the movers left it by accident but when she examined it she saw the it was addressed to her. Lisa went to the kitchen and took a pair of scissors and opened the package up.

Inside was a dress and a letter, the letter read.

Lalisa,

I know I'm probably the last person that you want to hear from but I have so much to tell you. I'm sorry for leaving you without explanation, I feel so bad about it and I didn't even want to do it in the first place but I had to choice really. Basically I just want have one last date with you, I want it to be the best date ever and if you grant me the pleasure of taking you to the dance I'd be the happiest person in the world. The dress in here is a gift for you, I really hope you come meet me and wear it.

Love, Irene

Lisa read the letter over and over. The entire thing bought a smile to her face but she still had doubt. What if this ends up being like what happened with Miyeon. Lisa sat down and put her head in her hands.

"I'm going to do this but if she doesn't show up I'm gonna kill her." Lisa mumbled as she looked at the time and gasped then rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

-

"Oh look who's here, I thought you weren't coming."

Lisa sheepishly smiled as she looked around at her friends.

"I wasn't going to come at first but I decided to come last minute." She smiled sitting down next to Ten who just rolled his eyes.

"You just wanted to look better than us, look at this dress it's so pretty." Ten said causing Lisa to blush.

"It was a gift I promise I didn't buy this on purpose."

The group of friends laughed and joked. Lisa missed this, it felt good to have happiness again.

"Lisa unnie you look so pretty!"

Lisa turned around and saw Yeri smiling brightly behind her.

"Thank you Yeri."

"Can you come in the hall with me ? I want to take a picture of it.

Lisa hesitated slightly before standing up and following Yeri out into the hall. She stood awkwardly against the wall as she waiting for Yeri to be done snapping photos of the dress.

"All done! Thanks unnie." She giggled going back into the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

Lisa looked around to see if Irene was anywhere around before going to go back onto the gymnasium but she was pulled back.

"Lisa? I thought you weren't coming?"

It was Jennie.

"Oh last minute I decided to come sorry Jen." Lisa hugged Jennie and grabbed her hand to take her into the gymnasium.

"Wait, can you go with me to the bathroom first? I have to fix up my makeup."

Lisa looked back hoping that Irene wouldn't show up yet and think that Lisa hadn't come.

"Yeah but let's make it quick."

Jennie pulled Lisa into the bathroom and pulled a makeup pouch out of her purse and began to touch up her makeup.

"Hey Jennie did you-." Lisa was cut off by the bathroom door loudly opening and someone loudly stomping their heels inside.

Seulgi.

"Oh hey you two I didn't think you'd show up, especially you Manoban."

Lisa rolled her eyes and turned away from Seulgi.

"Oh Jennie, Jongin is looking for you and he has a pretty big bouquet of flowers, you should get out there so he doesn't think you stood him." Seulgi said approaching the bathroom mirror, pulling out her lipstick and applying it.

"Fuck, ummm I'll be back Lis." Jennie threw all her makeup back in her purse and rushed out of the bathroom. Lisa started to follow but was blocked by Irene.

"What do you want now?" Lisa sighed.

"Oh I just want to talk, let's go." Seulgi tightly grabbed Lisa's wrist and began to pull her down the hall.

"Are you going to apologize?" Lisa asked hopefully trying to keep up with how fast paced Seulgi's walking was.

"Apologize for what? Making fun of your bad dancing? In that case no."

"Why make fun of my dancing if yours is better."

"Because I can."

"You're really something, huh Manoban."

Suddenly the two stopped. They were in a hallway with many class rooms.

"Let's talk in here."

In a quick motion Seulgi opened the door and pushed Lisa inside causing her to fall onto the floor.

Lisa groaned and mumbled standing up and dusting herself off, ready to give Seulgi a piece of her mind.

"Seulgi is so rough sometimes, I did tell her to be nice to you but she doesn't listen."

Lisa turned and saw Irene sitting on one of the desks in the front of the room.

Lisa couldn't speak. The moment felt unreal, that was until Irene hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Irene said, her voice mumbled as she pressed her face into Lisa's shoulder.

"I missed you so much more unnie."

The two lovers hugged in silence until Lisa pulled back and gave Irene a harsh slap across her face.

"That was for leaving me and lying about the reason."

Irene held her face and smiled slyly.

"Alright I deserved that I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah, so can we go to the dance now?"

Irene nodded and grabbed Lisa's hand and the two went back down to the large area where the dance was being held. When they walked in all eyes were on them when the two walked in holding hands. Whispers filled the room as Irene led Lisa to a table and they sat down.

"Don't mind everyone, most of them thought I already left."

The dance continued. A lot of people would walk past Irene and Lisa just to ogle them. Jisoo, Jennie, and Rosé came over just to yell at Irene for breaking Lisa's heart and the remaining members of the thai line were made at her for stealing a member of their group.

"You are not very popular today." Lisa laughed as she watched Minnie storm away.

"Ah they'll all forget this as soon as the next big thing happens, now how about we head out of here."

"And go where?"

"I have a spot."

-

"Wow it's beautiful up here."

Irene had taken Lisa up to the very top of their dorm building to show her how beautiful the sky looked at night.

"It is isn't it, the stars looks like you could just reach out and grab them from here."

The two lovers stood side by side, holding each other as the night went on, the stars becoming more and more brighter, the later it got.

Lisa looked up at Irene and placed a small kiss on the older's lips.

"I really don't want you to go." She said quietly holding Irene tightly as if to never let her go.

"I don't want to go either but I can't fix my situation." Irene sighed sadly and placed a few kisses on Lisa's face.

"But you are welcome to visit me in Busan anytime that you want, my door will be open for you all the time."

Hushed whispers, giggles, and kisses filled the outside atmosphere as the stars shone above the two lovers.

"Love you roomie." Lisa said yawning and laying her head on Irene's lap

"I love you too."


End file.
